There is an ongoing need to train outstanding investigators to research the biology of lung diseases incorporating multidisciplinary approaches. This application proposes to develop a training program that combines mentorship from an outstanding faculty with an integrated didactic and research program. To achieve these objectives, we have focused on the following specific goals: 1) To provide stipend support for the development of pre-doctoral and post- doctoral PhD and MD scientists with commitment to an academic career. 2) To provide mentorship by senior investigators. 3) To provide the laboratory environment, training and skilled supervision required for the development of independent investigators. 4) To provide the educational resources in the form of didactic courses, invited speakers and collaborative interactions that will foster the skills required for an independent research career. 5) To create an administrative structure that facilitates the trainee's career progression required to pursue an independent academic career. 6) To protect research trainees from activities not directly related to research that may compete for their time. 7) To establish an ongoing evaluation process for determining whether or not the program is meeting its goals and objectives. The long-term goal of this program is to encourage bright, enthusiastic, well-trained pre-doctoral candidates and post-doctoral MDs and PhDs to pursue careers in lung biology research, make them knowledgeable about the complexities associated with conducting scientifically and ethically sound research, and maximize the likelihood they will develop into independent investigators in this area of investigation. The program builds upon the strengths of current training initiatives in the basic sciences, in translational, public health, and health services research and on the considerable scientific and research training experiences of the faculty participating in our training grant. The initiation of the program comes at a time of substantial growth in the Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine (NUFMS) Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine division research which incorporates the collaboration with outstanding scientists from other departments. All of these factors make NUFSM an ideal site for this T32 NRSA award for research in lung biology.